Seddie Game
by Mixwe
Summary: Freddie sits behind Sam in math class. Her hair, temptingly draped over his desk. Today, he was feeling a little more bold than usual. The clasic Seddie compitition unfolds. i bet you'll enjoy this!


**Seddie Game**

**iCarly is not owned by moi.**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I love math class. No, not because I'm a nerd (though a certain blonde headed demon often tells me so) it's because said blonde headed demon sits in front of me.**

**The class is really easy and mostly review, so my mind usually wonders to the girl in front of me. I've found myself in a day dream about her too many times to count. I always shake it off as nothing. We're just really close. And, being with her is just, fun.**

**Today I was feeling a little adventurous, perhaps a little mischievous.**

**Golden blonde curls spilled out at an impressive volume today, just like any other day. I don't know what it is about her hair, but there's just something about it that draws me in. A crooked smile graced my face, the same one that she causes quite often. One of my eyebrows shot up in curiosity.**

**My hand lifted from my book and reached out a short distance to the hair that was flowing over my desk. I absentmindedly twirled a silky, springy lock in between my fingers. It felt better than it looked.**

"**Drop my hair or you're dead, dork" Sam hissed, slouching in her chair but not turning around. The teacher was a little out of ear-shot and I knew that the old lady wouldn't be able to pick up any whispers.**

"**Sorry Sam" I put her hair down. I sat for about ten seconds, and then my smile picked up again. I reached out and poked my hand through her mess of curls and started to stroke her neck with my first two fingers.**

**She shivered and tightened up in her seat.**

"**Do you have a death wish?" she murmured threateningly.**

"**Maybe…" I teased. I continued to run my fingers up and down her neck. I leaned forward and traced her back jaw. With that, her hand shot up and grabbed mine in an iron grip.**

**My grin grew wider. I wrapped my hand around hers.**

"**Oh, Sam, I knew you wanted to hold my hand." I almost snickered. Her ear, that I had revealed when parting her mass of blonde locks, turned a tomato red.**

**Her nails dug into my palm. I almost let out a yelp. She pulled me harshly forward till my head was almost right next to hers. I was draped uncomfortably over my desk.**

"**Don't make me hurt you… more than I already am going to."**

**I almost snickered at how worked up I could make her. This was definitely more interesting than math. I turned my head and breathed in her ear, "It's worth it."**

**With that, she released me. I came tumbling backwards into my seat. I sat still for a while, until I realized I could cause more trouble.**

**I slumped down in my chair and kicked her leg lightly. Her foot swung a little until she stomped it to a stop. I tried again, but her feet were nailed to the floor. I traced the toe of my shoe up the back of her leg till I reached her knee. She quickly (and spastically) repositioned herself so she was seated cross-legged at her desk. I huffed in defeat.**

**She turned backwards in her seat to face me. She was obviously angery, but I couldn't help but smirk. "Don't test me, dweeb"**

**I wasn't done yet. I leaned forward and gripped her chin with my right hand. Her eyes grew wide in shock. When she got over the surprise, her hand shot up and gripped my wrist to gain control.**

**We had made a knot of holds on each other. Our eyes were locked in a sort of challenge.**

**Then I saw a fire burn in her eyes. She leaned forward. It was my turn to be ambushed. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. My heart did about fifty back-flips in two seconds. The blood rushed into my cheeks, I held my previous breath.**

**I felt her warmth come closer to me. I felt a pull to her, a steel connection. I wanted to lean forward also, but I was frozen like a statue.**

**She was about an inch away from my face when her eyes flashed back open. Her mouth twisted into a victorious grin.**

"**Nice blush" She taunted. She easily slipped out of my hold and returned to facing forward. I still had my mouth gaping open stupidly and my breathing caught somewhere in my lungs.**

**It wasn't till the bell, when she got up and left me there. That I unclenched.**

**She always wins.**


End file.
